noble strength
by belle parole
Summary: a collection of drabbles for audrey/1 - luna reflects on her friends, 2 - lily and alice meet, 3 - sirius is choking, 4 - james writes a letter
1. lunaneville

_for audrey, because i'll be writing your otps, so…_

 _for battleships - nuna, 3c_

 _for paper airplanes - voldemort wins!au_

 _319 words, by gdocs_

* * *

It has been six months since the war.

It has been six months since they _lost_ the war.

It has been six month since Luna saw Harry die.

It has been six month since Luna had been able to walk out in the open.

Now she spends all her time trying to not get killed by Death Eaters. Her and Ginny had found a little shelter and she likes spending time with Ginny, but she wants something _more_. She gets lonely when it's just her and Ginny.

She misses her friends, her old friends.

She can still remember all their names. It seems silly that it's a surprising thing — of course Luna should remember her friends names! — but she can hardly remember their voices or their faces. Would she even recognize them if they returned?

There's Ron and Hermione. Luna thinks that they've gone off together, but Ginny is more of a cynic; she thinks they died on the same night Harry did. Luna doesn't want to believe that. She _refuses_ to believe that. They're still alive, somewhere.

There were the girls who hid with the during the war. Parvati, Padma, Lavender… They were nice to her. Luna's pretty sure Ginny talked to them about not being mean, but Luna doesn't mind. It was nice to have people who were decent to her, if only for a little bit.

And Neville.

What can Luna even think about Neville? She misses him the most. He was so _kind_ to her, and with him, Luna felt like she _had_ something. That _they_ had something. Luna misses Neville waking her up in the morning and leading them all, slowly training them for the war that they knew was coming.

Luna misses Neville so much.

She thinks that maybe if the war didn't happen, or maybe if they _won_ , her and Neville could have had something, together.

She would've liked that.


	2. lilyalice

_316_

* * *

Lily pulled Severus by his arm, a frown on her face. She couldn't _believe_ the gall of those boys. They were so rude. Her name might have been Lily, but she was feeling more like a rose, her thorns prickling. If _all_ people at Hogwarts were that rude, maybe she'd just drop out of Hogwarts and go to secondary school with Petunia.

She and Severus made their way down the passage, peeking into the different compartments and looking for a relatively empty carriage. Near the end of the carriage she found a compartment with only one girl in it.

"Let's go in here," she said to Severus, tugging on his sleeve. They enter together and the girl looked up at them with wide blue eyes.

"Can we sit here?" Severus asked, standing up a little taller. The girls grinned at them with white teeth showing.

"Of course," she said, gesturing to the empty seats. "I'm Alice. Are you two first years as well?" she asked as Lily and Severus sat down across from her.

"Severus," Severus answered, nodding.

"Lily. What house are you hoping for?" Lily asked. If this Alice girl was as pretentious about houses as those boys, she didn't want to sit in the same compartment as her.

"I'd like Hufflepuff. It seems nice — a house with everyone with a lot of motivation and love, according to my mother," Alice answered with a smile. "But I'm really fine with any of them."

Lily let out a little hum. In her book, Alice had the stamp of approval — so far. Lily looked into Alice's blue eyes and takes her in. Her blond hair fell in neat curls on her shoulder as if she spent hours carefully putting them into place. Lily took note of the fact that she looked pretty but as if she didn't want to be.

She'd like to know more.


	3. siriusmarlene

_107 words_

* * *

Something is ringing in Sirius' ears as he reads the letter. His hands are shaking and no matter how many breaths he takes, he still feels like he's suffocating.

Marlene's…

Marlene's…

Marlene's _dead_?

That _can't_ be possible, because Sirius _isn't finished with her_. They didn't have enough time with each other.

Merlin, Sirius is an _idiot_. He should've realised what he had. Now she's…

Now she's gone.

Sirius chokes on air, his fingers crumbling up the letter in his hand. He needs to get out of here and go somewhere — _anywhere_ — else.

He never even got the chance to tell her that he loves her.


	4. jameslily

_144 words_

* * *

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Your eyes are like butter._

 _Wait, no. That's not right._

 _Oh, Merlin._

 _Your eyes are like a knife and my heart is butter. You cut me to the core._

 _No._

 _Your eyes are like a sparkling lake._

 _No, they're green, not blue. Nice going James, you idiot._

 _Your eyes are some amazing metaphor for something beautiful. I can't think of what that beautiful thing is just yet. I'll come up with it eventually, I swear._

 _Your eyes are just…_

 _So good. If we ever have a kid together, I'd want them to have your eyes. I guess they can have my good looks, too, but your eyes are ten times better than mine, so…_

 _Ah, I can't send this. This is a mess, and you'll hate._

 _I'm just glad you actually decided that I was good enough to date you._

 _Love,_

 _James_


End file.
